


A Hard Journey

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Pregnant Frodo, frodo being looked after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's expecting and Aragorn needs to check the baby's healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the extremely lovely lilybaggins. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Frodo sighed and then slowly put his hands on to his belly. He'd never seen a female hobbit look as large with child as he did, never mind a male. Even if he would have wanted to hide his growing pregnancy, there would have been absolutely no chance of that. He was so large now in fact that Aragorn had told him that they must have an immediate examination to make sure that everything was progressing as it should. It was not something he was looking forward to.

Aragorn was his friend, and he appreciated muchly the gestures of kindness and solicitation Aragorn regularly bestowed upon him. But there were some areas Frodo wished he could keep private from his friends, and his intimate areas were certainly one of them. It was mortifyingly embarrassing if nothing else, that Aragorn was to see areas that he himself could not.

When he was first diagnosed he had taken to examining himself nightly, marvelling in the way his body was changing to accommodate his child. But since he had grown too large for that it became impossible. At least without help, and there was no possible way that he could force himself to ask anyone for help.

He thought, perhaps, that Sam would help him if asked. But he would never ask, and Sam would never offer.

The baby chose that moment to kick and Frodo smiled to himself, placing his hand over the exact spot the baby seemed to be moving. It would all be worth it in the end. It was just the getting there that was a problem, and he knew about difficult journeys more than most.

“Are you ready for me Frodo?” Aragorn called out from outside the bedroom door and Frodo tried to still his anxious heart. He could feel it hammer more sharply against his ribs than even his child's eager movements.

“Just a moment,” he said, hurriedly, or as hurriedly as he could manage, moving over to his bed and attempting to get himself settled. Sam had made an intriguing contraption that allowed him more ease getting in and out of his bed than he would have otherwise and he used it now, hoisting himself on to the bed and getting himself as comfortable as he could manage. Which wasn't much.

“You can come in now,” Frodo called out. He forced himself to look at Aragorn as he came inside, and not away as he wished to do. Even so he felt himself flush as Aragorn's concerned gaze met his.

“You don't need to look so worried,” Aragorn said. “This is just a simple examination.”

Frodo's laughter bubbled in his throat before he could stop himself. “Simple?”

Aragorn returned Frodo's smile. “Yes, well, perhaps not simple. May I?” He indicated Frodo's swollen belly and Frodo slowly nodded.

Aragorn stepped forward and pulled up the simple smock Frodo was wearing – it was the only piece of clothing he now owned that would accommodate his new figure and he had refused all of Sam’s entreaties to be seen outside of his house wearing it.

“Just try to relax,” Aragorn said, breaking into Frodo's thoughts. Frodo nodded even though he knew that it would be impossible for him to relax while Aragorn was touching him.

With a skilled and practised hand Aragorn began to feel along the contours of Frodo's belly, pausing a few times when the baby kicked. Aragorn's fingers were cold and occasionally made Frodo shiver, but he otherwise remained perfectly still. He didn’t want to break Aragorn's concentration, and at least while he was concentrating on the baby, Frodo could imagine that that was all the examination would entail.

But then Aragorn's fingers started to move lower and Frodo knew that all hope was lost.

“I need you to move your legs wider, please, Frodo,” Aragorn said, breaking the silence. Frodo did as he was told, his legs trembling a little as they moved. He turned his head to the ceiling then, trying to think of anything else except the way Aragorn was now pressing eager fingers into his flesh.

“I will need to use some equipment now,” Aragorn said. “It will be a little cold, and feel a little uncomfortable, but there is nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Frodo said after a moment, when it became clear that Aragorn was actually waiting for a proper response from him. He had no idea what equipment Aragorn might be talking about, nor would he dare a look to find out. Instead he started running through his extensive list of things that still needed doing before the baby was born.

But his concentration was broken, and to his mortification he even whimpered a little, when his body, the intimate part of his body that had changed to accommodate his growing child, was pulled open. He could feel the flesh made wider, feel the stickiness down there that he had been noticing for several weeks now, could feel Aragorn's breath against the area he used to examine for himself, when he could.

“This discharge?” Aragorn asked. “You feel no itchiness? It's not uncomfortable for you?”

“No,” Frodo squeaked. “It's fine.” He closed his eyes, his whole body heating up with embarrassment.

“Very good,” Aragorn said. Without warning his fingers dipped a little further inside Frodo and Frodo tried to count backwards from ten, sincerely hoping that the examination wouldn't last much longer.

Then Aragorn stood up and gently placed the smock down over Frodo's lower body.

“Everything is proceeding just as it should be,” he told the hobbit.

“Really?” Frodo said. “Nothings wrong?”

“Frodo, have you been worrying all this time?”

Frodo gave an embarrassed shrug. Aragorn sat down next to him on the bed. “You are the bravest creature I have ever encountered. And there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Now get some sleep, and I'll send Sam in with some food later.”

Frodo nodded and sank back into his bed. Glad that the examination was over, at least for the time being, his body suddenly seemed like it was drained of all energy. He realised with a start that his hands were balled into fists either side of him, clutching at his bedspread. He slowly relaxed and flexed them, before allowing Aragorn to gently tuck him in.

He stayed with his eyes closed but still alert for some minutes, but when it became clear that Aragorn had no intention of leaving him, he felt safe enough to let sleep take him.

He'd have more worries when he woke, but for now he could dream of all the good things the future was sure to bring.  



End file.
